


[podfic] I made myself when I was young

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: A little?, Bechdel Test Pass, Character Death, Community: wishlist_fic, Crossover, Female Friendship, Gen, It's okay though, Misogyny, No plot points for Peggy Carter, Podfic, Post-Canon, Post-World War II, Prompt Fic, Sort of sad, The Problem of Susan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"In which neither Peggy nor Susan like the cold."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] I made myself when I was young

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I made myself when I was young](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826686) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
 ****

 **Warnings:**  Crossover, post-WWII, Community: wishlist_fic, Prompt Fic, No plot points for Peggy Carter, Bechdel Test Pass, Female Friendship, Misogyny, Post-Canon, Character Death, Sort of sad, A little?, It's okay though, The Problem of Susan   
 ****

 **Length:**  00:15:32  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AC_CoN\)%20_I%20made%20myself%20when%20I%20was%20young_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
